villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ezel
Ezel (in Japanese: エゼル, Ezeru) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. He is voiced by Hiroshi Tsuchida in the Japanese version of the anime, and Ben Bryant in the English version. Appearance Ezel is a tall, muscular Demon that possesses many demonic features, some of which include having four arms, spiky shoulders, spikes coming out of his head and, most prominently, seven tentacles in the bottom half of his body. Ezel has two vertical tattoos running down across his chest and four tattoos circling his biceps. He wears a chain across his chest and a black piece of clothing that covers some of his bottom half. Personality Ezel is loud and vulgar, showing little respect for anybody else, including members of his own guild such as Kyôka. Unlike Torafuzar, who believes Demons to possess dignity and insists for them to uphold it, he thinks the only thing an Etherious should be interested in is massacring humans, showing great disdain for them, as well as great cruelty. Most notable is his habit of treating others like mere food, commenting that someone as small as Wendy won't sate his appetite, and unhesitatingly attempting to eat Carla when the Exceed tried to save her friend. He relishes battle, sneering as Wendy bombarded him with spells to no effect and as he was delivering attacks of his own, and showing greater enjoyment after she struck him in her Dragon Force mode, having become a more worthy opponent. He is also extremely short tempered when things don't go his way. Synopsis Tartaros arc Ezel gathers with his fellow Nine Demon Gates members at the Tartaros headquarters under their Guild Master's request. As they convene, the group is joined by Kyôka and Silver, both of whom were off on "special missions". Hearing that two of their other members, Jackal and Tempester, are also out, the group move to put their plans against the Magic World into action. After hearing about Jackal's successful mission involving the destruction of the entire Magic Council, Ezel listens as some of the other Nine Demon Gates members argue over their lack of participation in the plan so far and shouts out that, as a Demon, he has no dignity and that he wants to go massacre humans. During Fairy Tail's assault on Tartaros' HQ, The Magic Pulse Bomb Face was activated by Ezel, earning praise from Franmalth for his swift efforts. Later, as Wendy Marvell arrives to the location of Face in order to stop the weapon from activating, Ezel, unbeknownst to the Dragon Slayer, uses his tentacles to sneak up on her from behind. Disappointed with his target, Ezel curses Kyôka for assigning him such a task, angry that Wendy will not satiate him. Jumping down at the young girl from the ceiling, Ezel attacks her and as he sees her cast spells on herself, asks if she is an enchanter. Despite her enchantments, Ezel easily withstands her Sky Dragon's Roar and blocks her next attempt. Activating a move of his own, Ezel easily blows the young girl away and goes on the offensive, knocking her around with ease. Pinning her to the ground, Ezel gestures her to look Face as it readies to activate, explaining that it will release Magic-damaging particles known as Ethernano to eliminate Magic around the continent, thus allowing Tartaros' Curses to reign supreme as all Mages are rendered powerless. As he threatens to kill Wendy immediately, Ezel is then jumped by Carla, who attempts to fight him off. Agitated, Ezel grabs the Exceed and proceeds to eat her but before he is able to do so, is blown to the roof of the cave much to his shock as it is revealed that Wendy mixed the air and the Ethernano near Face, thus enabling her to enter Dragon Force. Shocked to see Wendy enter Dragon Force, Ezel is quickly assaulted with a number of swift blows from the Dragon Slayer, who uses her newly increased speed to her advantage. Being struck upwards into the cave ceiling, Ezel quickly recovers and launches himself at Wendy, but is caught up in a flurry of wind as Wendy casts Shattering Light: Sky Drill. Hurriedly switching into his Slash Attack Mode, Ezel manages to cut his way out of the spell and just avoid receiving any damage, though a persistent Wendy continues to force him back, creating thick streams of air currents that she continuously wraps around Ezel's body. Trying and failing to cut through once more, Ezel is sent flying backwards into Face, smashing through the device and landing unconscious under its fallen form. As he lays unconscious amongst the rubble, Ezel is unable to escape the explosive destruction of Face and is caught in its mighty blast. Later, Ezel's body begins to reform within Hell's Core. Enraged by his own defeat at the hands of Wendy, he demands that Seilah should revive him. Unable to help him due to her battle with Mirajane Strauss, Ezel's rebirth is stopped when the nearby Fairy Tail Mage destroys the lab. Curse and Abilities *'Tenga Goken': Ezel's Curse, according to his own words, involves the use of "demonic swords which can cut through anything". This ability of his, however, isn't manifested through physical weapons: instead, the Etherious harnesses it by giving all of his four upper limbs the properties of blades, allowing him to slice through things by merely swiping his arms. The cutting power Tenga Goken grants Ezel, supporting his words, is tremendous, letting him cut cleanly through objects which are meters away from his limbs' physical reach by generating flying energy slashes of both immense length and width, which are powerful enough to easily bisect buildings and generate huge linear craters in rock; he was even shown capable of slicing through Wendy Marvell's Shattering Light: Sky Drill, one of her most powerful spells, while the latter was in Dragon Force. **'Onimaru': Ezel gathers all four arms in front of his chest, with their palms open, before swinging them outwards in a cross-like motion, generating an enormous "x"-shaped slash, whose arms get larger as they get farther from its rather undefined, large center, which is aimed at the spell's target. The sheer width of this attack causes it to severely damage the surrounding area, be it effective in striking the victim or not (the latter being the case when Ezel employed it against Wendy, who dodged it by a close margin). The technique is powerful enough to cleanly slice through the stone wall of a cave (in stark contrast to its rather undefined borders, which make it resemble a burst attack rather than a cutting one), leaving a deep, cross-shaped mark in it. **'Juzumaru': This technique greatly resembles Onimaru in both execution, with Ezel swinging all of his upper limbs forward at the same time, and effects, consisting in a "x"-shaped slash which can easily slice through rock. The generated cut, however, is notably much more defined, taking the form of a cross with a clean center and linear arms which, this time, are bigger the closer they are to it. Ezel performed it after knocking Wendy into a wall, making sure the technique would land. Juzumaru sent the young Dragon Slayer flying away into a burst of debris, leaving her injured and exhausted, but strangely enough not cut (possibly due to the defensive spells the girl had previously cast on herself, despite her remarking on their relative uselessness moments before the attack). **'Mikazuki': Ezel rapidly swings his four arms around individually, targeting different directions, to generate a number of crescent-shaped slashes, traveling away from him to slice everything they come into contact with in the surrounding area. As damaging as this technique is, it can also be employed as an effective defense, being shown capable of slicing through magical attacks, and thus preventing them from coming into contact with the Etherious; indeed, its great power was shown when Ezel used it to negate Sky Drill, quite possibly Wendy's most powerful offensive spell, while the Dragon Slayer had Dragon Force mode active, using the multitude of slashes it produced to tear apart the massive whirlwind and sending the opponent crashing back at the same time. *'Demon Physiognomy': Among his guildmates, Ezel appears to be the one sporting the most demonic characteristics, as well as one of those making the most out of them. **'Tentacles': The lower appendages of Ezel's body act as a set of additional, fully functional limbs, granting him a grand total of ten. The Etherious is sometimes shown maneuvering around on all such limbs, using both his arms and tentacles to move faster. Thanks to their considerable physical might, he can employ the latter ones in battle as well, inflicting great blunt damage upon foes (quite possibly in tandem with his arms-based Curse), as well as to immobilize his victims, holding them still while retaining the use of several limbs himself. In addition, Ezel was shown remaining suspended upside down from the ceiling by having his tentacles adhere to it, without the seeming need to directly grab onto something, hinting at adhesive properties. *'Etherious Form': Ezel, like the rest of his race, can enter an Etherious Form, which he uncommonly gave a name, Slash Attack Mode (斬撃モード Zangeki Mōdo), increase his already explosive power. **'Enhanced Tenga Goken': Ezel described this form as increasing the sharpness of his Curse's blades to the point where there is nothing he can't cut. Indeed, while employing actual swords as appendages, the Etherious was shown capable of completely bisecting the gusts of wind generated by Wendy, claiming them to be useless before him. It was only by continuously surrounding the Etherious with new gusts, generating them faster than he could slice them up, that the Dragon Slayer was able to defeat Ezel. **'Enhanced Strength': The largest member of the Nine Demon Gates, Ezel possesses a remarkable amount of brutish strength, supported by his numerous limbs. He generated a large burst upon contacting the ground by jumping off the cave's ceiling to assault Wendy, and was subsequently shown generating smaller ones by repeatedly slamming down his limbs, cracking the rock floor in the process; the flick of one of his lower tentacles was enough to send Wendy flying meters away, crashing into the cave's wall, and his pinning her hands and feet down with four of them caused the ground to shatter. **'Immense Durability': Ezel is immensely durable, withstanding Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar and Sky Dragon's Claw, both performed at close range and enhanced by her Ile Arms, with no sign of physical injury whatsoever, acting as if he hadn't been struck in the first place. Even the first Dragon Force-enhanced attacks which struck left him with nothing more than scratches, instead boosting his battle-thirst. **'Flight': During his battle with Wendy, Ezel was shown remaining suspended in the air for an extended amount of time, hovering in it while confronting the Dragon Force-empowered Dragon Slayer both in his normal and in his Slash Attack Mode form. Gallery Ezel 1.jpg Ezel 15.jpg latesty745.png Ezel 9.jpg Ezel 13.jpg Ezel 14.jpg Ezel 16.jpg Ezel 18.jpg Ezel 7.jpg Members of Tartaros.png Navigation Category:Demon Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Pawns Category:One-Man Army Category:Titular Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains